Know Your Stars Mucha Lucha Style
by Numbuh 8 da pyon n' Megawatt
Summary: This the Mucha Lucha parody of Know Your Stars!Please R&R!
1. Rikochet

Numbuh 8 Da Pyon doesn't own the announcer Nickelodeon does and she also doesn't own Mucha Lucha Eddie Mort and Lili Chin does.

"Know your stars know your stars know your stars,Rikochet he wants to be a head cheerleader in the future." said the Announcer.

"Uh..don't you mean Luchadore Surpreme?" questioned Rikochet.

"Rikochet ,he loves Zero Kelvin." said the Announcer.

"Ewwww that's just wrong." said Rikochet.

"No it's not!" replied the Anounncer.

"Yes it is Zero Kelvin is a guy!" replied Rikochet.

"Rikochet his best friends are an elephant and a peacock." said Announcer.

"My friends are Buena Girl and the Flea!" said Rikochet.

"Don't you mean Buena Elephant and the Peacock?" asked the Announcer.

"NO!" yelled Rikochet.

"Rikochet ,he asked La Pinata out." said Announcer.

"No Zero Kelvin did!" replied Rikochet.

Camera shoots to Zero Kelvin

"HOW DID HE KNOW THAT?" exclaimed Zero Kelvin.

Camera shoots back to Rikochet

"Rikochet, he wears a size 40 in men's clothes." said the Announcer.

"No I wear a size 10 in boys clothes!" said Rikochet getting a little annoyed.

"Rikochet, he wets pants during a match." said the Announcer.

"I do not wet my pants during a match!" said Rikochet.

"Yeah yeah whatever you Mr.Pantswetterduringamatch." said the Announcer.

"Grrrr..." said Rikochet with a small anger vein.

"Rikochet ,he farts while he is asleep." said Announcer.

"No I don't!" said Rikochet getting annoyed.

"Rikochet,he has hair under his arms." said the Announcer.

"EWW THAT'S MUY DISGUSTING!" screamed Rikochet.

"Yeah you need to shave that underarms of yours." said the Announcer.

"I DON'T HAVE HAIR ON MY ARMPITS!" Rikochet screamed with a bigger anger vein.

"Rikochet,he spits when he laughs." said the Announcer.

"EWW ONLY A NERD COULD DO THAT!" screamed Rikochet.

Camera shoots at some random nerds

"Us nerds do not eject saliva while laughing." said a random nerd.

Camera shoots back at Rik

"That nerd is right everyone doesn't eject saliva while laughing except for you." said the Announcer.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" said Rikochet with a bigger anger vein.

"Rikochet he wears Barbie pajamas." said the Announcer.

"NO I DON'T GOD DAMN IT!" screamed Rikochet with an anger vein.

"Rikochet,he loves La Pinata." said the Announcer.

"NO I DON'T YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" screamed Rikochet very angry and have a big anger vein.

"Rikochet he drives a Mustang." said the Announcer.

"HOLA!I'M ONLY 10 YEARS OLD! AND I HAVE SIES YEARS TO EARN MY DRIVER'S LISCENCE!" screamed Rikochet.

"Rikochet, he lays eggs." said the Announcer.

"NO I DON'T ONLY POLLOS AND OTHER BIRDS DO THAT YOU DUMBASS!" screamed Rikochet with a huge anger vein.

"Now you know Rikochet." said the Announcer.

"NO YOU DON'T THAT DONTO IS LYING!" yelled Rikochet.

"I'm not lying you egg laying head cheerleader in training!" exclaimed the Announcer.

Stay tuned for Buena Girl's!


	2. Buena Girl

"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars,Buena Girl she eats toe fungus for breakfast." said the Announcer.

"Ewww...that's gross and I eat a healthy meal for breakfast!" said Buena Girl.

"Buena Girl she is a big baby." said the Announcer.

"No I'm not." said Buena Girl.

"Goo goo ga ga." said the Announcer.

"Donto." mumbled Buena Girl.

"Buena Girl she doesn't follow the Code of Mask Wrestling." said the Announcer.

"I do follow the Code of Mask Wrestling that's why my name is Buena Girl." said Buena Girl.

"Buena Girl her middle name starts with a Q." said the Announcer.

"No my middle name doesn't start the letter Q." said Buena Girl.

"Buena Girl she loves Potato Potata Jr." said the Announcer.

"No I don't!" said Buena Girl.

"Oh your too scared to admit, Potato Potata Jr and Buena Girl sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." teased the Announcer.

"No I love Rikochet!" exclaimed Buena Girl.

Then all the mascaritas including Rikochet gasped.

"Oopsie." said Buena Girl really embrassed.

Camera shoots to Rik

_"She does love me,and when should I say I love her well after the show might work."_ thought Rikochet.

Camera shoots back to BG

"Buena Girl she is a W.O.O.H.P agent." said the Announcer.

"I am not a W.O.O.H.P agent!" exclaimed Buena Girl.

"Buena Girl she is 700000 years old." said the Announcer.

"I'm NOT 700000 years old!" said Buena Girl annoyed with an anger vein.

"Buena Girl she want's to destroy the Code of Mask Wrestling." said the Announcer.

"I BUENA GIRL DON'T WANT TO DESTROY THE CODE OF MASK WRESTLING!" screamed Buena Girl with a larger anger vein.

"Riiight." said the Announcer.

"GRRR!" said Buena Girl with an anger vein.

"Buena Girl she hates maple logs." said the Announcer.

"No I don't damn it!" yelled Buena Girl.

"Buena Girl she hangs out with Qejkipolis."

"Who the hell is Qejkipolis?" asked Buena Girl.

Camera shoots to Qejkipolis.

"I'm the guy who sells turbans in the studio." said Qejkipolis.

Camera shoots back to BG

"Buena Girl she have a big butt." said Announcer.

"NO I HAVE A NORMAL BUTT YOU ESTUPIDO PERSON!" screamed Buena Girl.

"Buena Girl she have blue hair." said the Announcer.

"Hola are you color blind?" asked Buena Girl.

"Now you know Buena Girl." said the Announcer.

"No you don't and are you listening to me you non buena person?" asked Buena Girl.

"I'm not listening you 700000 year old W.O.O.H.P agent." said Announcer.

Stay tuned for the Flea's.


	3. Flea

"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars Flea he doesn't like to take a bath." said the Announcer.

"Si!" exclaimed the Flea.

"Uh I meant Flea he likes to take a bath." said the Announcer.

"No the Flea hates taking a bath." said the Flea.

"Flea he is from the place called Azarath." said the Announcer.

"Uhhh the Flea don't know the place called Azarath." said the Flea.

"Flea he says Like oh my god I broke my luchalicious nail!" said the Announcer.

"No the Flea thinks Electricity says that." said the Flea

Camera shoots to Electricity

"No I don't!" said Electricity.

Suddenly a soccer ball hits Electricity's nail.

"Like oh my god I broke my luchalicious nail!" exclaimed Electricity.

Camera shoots back to Flea

"Flea he is a neat freak." the Announcer.

"The Flea is exact opposite of that the Mr.Announcer guy." said the Flea.

"Flea he is a prep." said the Announcer.

"Uhhh Mr.Announcer the Flea don't know what a prep is." said the Flea.

"Flea he wants Tibor the Terrible to be his pet." said the Announcer.

"Uh Tibor the Terrible is a guy in a pirate suit." said the Flea.

"Want I mean is Flea wants Tibor to be his pet not to describe him!" said the Announcer slightly annoyed.

"Oh, so no." said the Flea.

"The Flea he speak Japanese." said the Announcer.

"The Flea cannot speak Japanese ese." said the Flea.

"The Flea he loves soap." said the Announcer.

"The Flea hates soaps." said the Flea.

"The Flea he has Mr.Snugglywufums with him." said the Announcer.

"No the Flea thinks one the luchadores have Mr.Snugglywufums with him." said the Flea.

Camera shoots to Pierre del Fuego

Pierre del Fuego hides his Mr.Snugglywufums behind his back and said "You did not see anything!"

Camera shoots back to Flea

"Flea he wishes doughnuts didn't exist." said the Announcer.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" asked the Flea with an anger vein.

"I said the Flea he wishes doughnuts didn't exist." replied the Announcer.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT AGAIN YOU ASS LICKING GUY!" screamed the Flea with a large anger vein.

"The Flea he thinks romance is beautiful." said the Announcer.

"The Flea thinks romance is icky you dumbass!" yelled the Flea.

"The Flea he has a shampoo collection." said the Announcer.

"THE FLEA DOESN'T HAVE A SHAMPOO COLLECTION DUMBASS!" screamed the Flea with an anger vein.

"Now you know the Flea." said Announcer.

"NO YOU DON'T!" screamed the Flea.

"Whatever you shampoo collector." said the Announcer.

Stay tuned for Megawatt's.


	4. Megawatt

"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars Megawatt he is a sluttiest model in the world." said the Announcer.

"I'm not the sluttiest model in the world." said Megawatt.

"Megawatt,he shook his butt front of the Headmistress." said the Announcer.

"No I didn't." said Megawatt.

"Megawatt,he is the poorest person in the planet Tamaran." said the Announcer.

"No I'm not and I don't live in that planet." said Megawatt.

"Megawatt,he's real name is Megumi." said the Announcer.

"No it's not and Megumi is a girl name." said Megawatt.

"Megawatt,his breath smells like fart." said the Announcer.

"No it's not." said Megawatt.

Then Megawatt uncovers the part that covers his nose mouth,and blows his breath on his hand then smelling it.

"See it's vanilla minty fresh!" exclaimed Megawatt then covering his nose and mouth.

"Megawatt he is 5 feet 8 inches." said the Announcer.

"Errrr,I'm 4 feet 3 inches." said Megawatt.

"Megawatt he sang Toxic by Britney Spears at the Olympics." said the Announcer.

"No I did not." said Megawatt.

"Megawatt his nicknames are Chiisai Chibi Neko Chan and Chibi Koneko." said the Announcer.

"No my nicknames are Megs and Meg." said Megawatt.

"Megawatt he knows every language in the world." said the Announcer.

"No I don't,I only know English and Spanish." said Megawatt.

"Say something in Chinese." said the Announcer.

"How many times I have told you I only know English and Spanish?" asked Megawatt.

"Megawatt he loves poop." said the Announcer.

"Eww,that's sick!" said Megawatt.

"Megawatt he is a stripper." said the Announcer.

"No I am not." said Megawatt.

"Megawatt he can't count to ten." said the Announcer.

"No I can to ten,one,two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight,nine,ten." said Megawatt.

"Megawatt he's deepest secret is he snores." said the Announcer.

"No,my deepest secret is umm I'm not going to tell you." said Megawatt.

"Megawatt he watches porn movies." said the Announcer.

"No I don't watch those stupid ass porn movies!" said Megawatt annoyed with an anger vein.

"Megawatt he gets Fs on everything." said the Announcer.

"NO I ONLY GET FS IN SOCIAL STUDIES YOU FUCKING RETARD!" yelled Megawatt with an anger vein.

"Megawatt he has an unibrow." said the Announcer.

"NO I DON'T SEE!" yelled Megawatt with an anger vein and pointing his eyebrows.

"Megawatt he is infused with a racoon." said the Announcer.

"NO I AM NOT YOU DUMBASS!" yelled Megawatt with a large anger vein.

"Megawatt he sleeps with a Teletubby stuffed toy." said the Announcer.

"NO I DON'T YOU ASSHOLE!" yelled Megawatt with a huge anger vein.

"Now you know Megawatt." said the Announcer.

"NO THEY DON'T RETARD!" yelled Megawatt.

"Yes they do you sluttiest model." said the Announcer.

Stay tuned for Electricity's.


	5. Electricity

"Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars,Electricity she has a beard." said the Announcer.

"No I do not." said Electricity.

"Electricity she is related to Principal Waxaplax." said the Announcer.

"No I'm not and who is this Princpal Waxaplax?" said Electricity.

"Electrcity she is married." said the Announcer.

"No I'm not and I too young be married." said Electricity.

"Electricity she is in love with the Flea." said the Announcer.

Camera shoots to Flea

"The Flea is running now." said the Flea.

Camera shoots to Electricity

"That's just disgusting!" said Electricity.

"Electricity's favorite dessert is cat litter." said the Announcer.

"Eww much!" said Electricity.

"Electricity when she brushes her she melts." said the Announcer.

"No I shock myself." said Electricity.

"No you don't." said the Announcer.

Then Electricity brushes her hair and shocked herself.

"See,uhrrrrrrrrut!"said Electricity.

"Electricity she is a professinal football player." said the Announcer.

"No I'm zzzzt not!" said Electricity.

"Electricity she is 848 pounds." said the Announcer.

"No and I wont zzzzt feel my legs if 848 pounds." said Electricity.

"Electricity she has fangs." said the Announcer.

"No I rrrt don't!" said Electricity.

"Electricity she is a bellydancer who wears only a bikini top and a G-string." said the Announcer.

"No I'm not." said Electricity.

"Electricity." said the Announcer.

"What?" asked Electricity.

"Go tell the world that your are a bellydancer who wears only a bikini top and a G-string." said the Announcer.

"I'm NOT a bellydancer!" exclaimed Electricity.

"Electricity she is in kindergarden." said the Announcer.

"No I'm in 5th grade." said Electricity.

"The green thing on Electricity's head is her skin." said the Announcer.

"The green thing on my head is my mask." said Electricity.

"Electricity she loves armpit hair." said the Announcer.

"Eww that's gross." said Electricity.

"I have to agree with that one armpit hair lover." said the Announcer.

"I don't love armpit hair!" said Electricity getting annoyed.

"Electricity she could jump to Neptune." said the Announcer.

"NO I CAN'T!" said Electricity with an anger vein.

"Electricity she is horrible at science." said the Announcer.

"I AM TOTALLY GOOD AT SCIENCE YOU SON OF BITCH!" said Electricity.

"Electricity her head could the 360." said the Announcer.

"NO MY HEAD CAN'T DO THE 360!" yelled Electricity.

"Electricity she drinks tea during a match." said the Announcer.

"NO I DON'T AND IF I DID I'LL BE EXPELLED BY NOW YOU BASTARD!" yelled Electricity.

"Electricity her knee joints are missing." said the Announcer.

"NO IT'S NOT!" screamed Electricity.

"Oh where did you little knee joints go?" asked the Announcer.

"GRR!" said Electricity with an anger vein.

"Now you know Electricity." said the Announcer.

"NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Electricity.

"Go on a diet you professinal football player who's 848 pounds." said the Announcer.

Stay tuned for Zero Kelvin's.


	6. Zero Kelvin

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars Zero Kelvin he is really three ducks in a human suit." said the Announcer.

"No I'm not." said Zero Kelvin.

"Zero Kelvin his hair a mushroom cut." said the Announcer.

"No it's not." said Zero Kelvin.

"Zero Kelvin he is very ugly." said the Announcer.

"No I'm beautiful!" said Zero Kelvin.

"Zero Kelvin he stalks me." said the Announcer.

"No I am not I don't even know where you live!" exclaimed Zero Kelvin.

"Yeah right, stalker." said the Announcer.

"Zero Kelvin he is a geek." said the Announcer.

"No I'm not a geek." said Zero Kelvin.

"Zero Kelvin wears pink nail polish." said the Announcer.

"No I do not." said Zero Kelvin

"Zero Kelvin he likes this pictures." said the Announcer and showing pictures of Pierre Del Fuego in a leotard.

"AHH MY EYES, MY PRECIOUS SAPPHIRE BLUE EYES!" screamed Zero Kelvin while covering his eyes.

Camera shoots at Pierre.

"Excuse me Ice Wad I look very gorgeous in the picture!" yelled Pierre.

Camera shoots back at ZK.

"Zero Kelvin he doesn't shave his very hairy legs." said the Announcer.

"Nuh uh!' said Zero Kelvin.

"Zero Kelvin he wants to beat up La Piñata." said the Announcer.

"No, she's my girlfriend and I don't beat up my girlfriend!" said Zero Kelvin.

"Zero Kelvin he is wearing a kilt." said the Announcer.

"No I'm not I'm wearing pants!" said Zero Kelvin.

"Zero Kelvin he has gold teeth." said the Announcer.

"No I have regular teeth!" said Zero Kelvin while showing his teeth.

"Zero Kelvin he is a R&B singer whose really famous." said the Announcer.

"No I'm not." said Zero Kelvin.

"Zero Kelvin can you sing romantic song for my wife?" asked the Announcer.

"I told you I'm not a R&B singer!" said Zero Kelvin.

"Zero Kelvin he dated Pierre." said the Announcer.

"NO I DON'T DATE THAT SIZZLEBUTT YOU ASSHOLE!" screamed Zero Kelvin with an anger vein.

"Yes you do." said the Announcer.

"NO I DON'T YOU BASTARD!" yelled Zero Kelvin.

"Zero Kelvin he doesn't have a nose." said the Announcer.

"I HAVE A NOSE!" screamed Zero Kelvin.

"Now you know Zero Kelvin." said the Announcer.

"NO YOU DON'T!" screamed Zero Kelvin.

"Yeah they do you R&B singer." said the Announcer.

Stay tuned for La Piñata's.


	7. La Piñata

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, La Piñata she is Jinx's long lost sister." said the Announcer.

"No I'm not." said La Piñata.

"La Piñata, she always says aqijefubrghbrdolkdkov." said the Announcer.

"No I don't." said La Piñata.

"La Piñata, she runs around the school in her underwear." said the Announcer.

"I do not." said La Piñata.

"Do to." said the Announcer.

"Do not." said La Piñata.

"Do to." replied the Announcer.

"Do not." said La Piñata.

"La Piñata, she shoves spaghetti up her nose." said the Announcer.

"No I don't shove spaghetti up my nose." said La Piñata.

"La Piñata, she dances to It's Peanut butter and Jelly Time every hour." said the Announcer.

"No I don't." said La Piñata  
"La Piñata she sniffs Fransisco's feet." said the Announcer.

"Eww no." said La Piñata.

"La Piñata she is drinking soda." said the Announcer.

"Hello? I'm not drinking anything." said La Piñata.

"La Piñata she wants to be a golfer." said the Announcer.

"No I don't,I want to be a mariach singer." said La Piñata.

"La Piñata she fell in love with a kite." said the Announcer

"No and how could I fall in love with an inanimate object?" exclaimed La Piñata.

"La Piñata she has a mohawk." said the Announcer.

"No I don't." said La Piñata.

"La Piñata." said the Announcer.

"What?" asked La Piñata.

"Your feet stink." said the Announcer.

"My feet does not stink!" exclaimed La Piñata.

"La Piñata she had plastic surgery." said the Announcer.

"No I did not and I'm too goregous to have those kind of things!" La Piñata replied.

"La Piñata she is a cheerleader." said the Announcer.

"No I'm not." said La Piñata.

"La Piñata she is pretty." said the Announcer.

"Thank you." replied La Piñata.

"Pretty rude." said the Announcer.

"I'm not rude!" exclaimed La Piñata.

"Whatever you rude person." said the Announcer.

La Piñata slaps her forehead then murmuring "No no no."

"La Piñata she could transform into 400 aliens." said the Announcer.

"No I can not." said La Piñata.

"La Piñata she loves Zero Kelvin getting hurt." said the Announcer.

"No I don't!" said La Piñata.

"La Piñata she has a French accent." said the Announcer.

"Do I sound like I have a French accent to you?" asked La Piñata.

"La Piñata she got hit by a car." said the Announcer.

"No I didn't you damn idiot!" exclaimed La Piñata.

"La Piñata she fell off of a cliff." said the Announcer.

"No I didn't if I fallen off of a cliff I would be at the hospital by now!" exclaimed La Piñata.

"La Piñata she is a hologram." said the Announcer.

"I'M NOT A HOLOGRAM!" screamed La Piñata.

"Prove it." said the Announcer.

"I'm not making buzzy noises!" exclaimed La Piñata.

"La Piñata, she is a steak in disguise." said the Announcer.

"No I'm not you dumbass!" yelled La Piñata.

"Now you know La Piñata." said the Announcer.

"No you don't!" exclaimed La Piñata.

"Yes they do you hologram." said the Announcer.

Stayed tuned for Pierre del Fuego's.


	8. Pierre del Fuego

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, Pierre del Fuego his hair is actually a fire hydrant." said the Announcer.

"No it's not." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he wears size 100 shoes." said the Announcer.

"No it's a size 7!" replied Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego, he is afraid of semicolons." said the Announcer.

"No I am not." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he yodels in a tight bodysuit." said the Announcer.

"No I don't." replied Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he uses vomit for his shampoo." said the Announcer.

"That's just sick dude." said Pierre del Fuego.

"I know you should use regular shampoos." replied the Announcer.

"I don't use vomit for my shampoo." replied Pierre del Fuego.

" Pierre del Fuego he wears a retainer." said the Announcer.

"My teeth are way too straight for a retainer." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego his baby picture is on the school bulletin board." said the Announcer.

"No it's not." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego his dairy has girly stuff on it." said the Announcer.

"No it doesn't." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego his hair only goes down to his shoulders." said the Announcer.

"It's way longer than that." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he smacked Señor Hasbeena's head." said the Announcer.

"No I did not." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he picks his nose in public." said the Announcer.

"No I don't and that's gross." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he wears Barbie pajamas." said the Announcer.

"No I don't." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he is evil." said the Announcer.

"No I'm not." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego his foot got stuck on a Dance Dance Revolution machine." said the Announcer.

"Pierre del Fuego he lit the school on fire." said the Announcer.

"No I didn't." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he is a newscaster." said the Announcer.

"No I'm not." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he owns a Rainbow Monkey." said the Announcer.

Camera shoots to Zero Kelvin.

"Hahaha, Sizzlesquirt owns a Rainbow Monkey!" said Zero Kelvin while laughing.

Camera shoots back to Pierre del Fuego.

"Fur face he is telling lies I tell you LIES!" exclaimed Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he kissed Headmistress." said the Announcer.

"No I didn't and Hasbeena is with Headmistress anyways." said Pierre del Fuego.

"I know you want kiss her." said the Announcer.

"Eww! her and I have a 15 year age gap you know." exclaimed Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he owns a ramen store." said the Announcer.

"No I don't." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego his hobby is burping." said the Announcer.

"No it's not." said Pierre Del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he has the world's biggest chicken leg." said the Announcer.

"No I don't you damn idiot." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he always have a calendar stuck on his butt." said the Announcer.

"No it's not you dumbshit." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he skipped school." said the Announcer.

"No I didn't." said Pierre del Fuego.

"Pierre del Fuego he wants to dye his hair rainbow colored." said the Announcer.

"No I don't you asshole!" yelled Pierre del Fuego.

"Yes you do you school skipping ramen store owner." said the Announcer.

Stay tuned for Minotoro's.


End file.
